A slide fastener is an opening and closing device for an article utilized in not only daily necessities such as clothing, bags, shoes and general merchandise but also in industrial goods such as a water tank, a fishing net and a space suit.
In a slide fastener the elements of which are made of a resin, among the components of the slide fastener, the components for fasteners such as the elements, the slider, the top end and bottom end stops, and the opening device are typically molded components manufactured by means of injection molding, and it is known that these components can be manufactured by using a polyester resin and/or a polyamide resin as a material. And then, in some cases, these molded components may be required to be dyed in a desired color in order to enhance design.
In this respect, Japanese Patent No. 4517277 (Patent Literature 1) describes an invention directed toward dyeing cloth and a slide fastener composed of components made of a resin so that the both have the same apparent color tone when dyeing the both in the same bath. The patent publication discloses a component for slide fasteners composed of a resin composition, the resin composition comprising an ingredient (A) and at least one ingredient selected from the group consisting of (B), (C), (D) and (E), the component for slide fasteners having a satin-finished surface with a ten-point average surface roughness of 7 to 200 μm, and the ingredients (A), (B), (C), (D) and (E) being as follows:
(A) a polyester resin and/or a polyamide resin;
(B) a polyolefin-based polymer, a polyester-based polymer or an acryl-based polymer having a glass transition temperature of 0° C. or below dispersed as a domain having a mean dispersed particle size of 0.1 to 2 μm in a matrix of (A);
(C) at least one inorganic compound selected from the group consisting of titanium compounds, zinc compounds and silicon compounds;
(D) at least one fibrous reinforcing material from the group consisting of glass fiber, an acicular wollastonite and aramid fiber;
(E) at least one mold-releasing agent selected from the group consisting of silicone compounds, higher aliphatic acid ester compounds and higher aliphatic acid salt compounds.
According to Patent Literature 1, it is stated that the effect of the satin-finished surface is evaluated by gloss difference between the mirror surface and the satin-finished surface or brightness difference and satin finish-processing giving a brightness difference from the cloth of 10 or less, preferably 8 or less is utilized. In addition, it is stated that a satin-finished surface having a ten-point average surface roughness, preferably, of 7 to 200 μm, and particularly, of 10 to 150 μm is made in order to reduce the brightness difference. In the examples, results of dyeing molded polyester articles which were satin finish-processed and cloth in the same bath are shown and it is stated that the molded articles having a predetermined ten-point average surface roughness exhibited a close color tone to that of the cloth upon dyeing in the same bath as the cloth.